


Like A Drug

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brat Alec, DS, Dom Magnus, Dom/sub, First-time-being-a-sub-Alec, M/M, Nothing serious, just for fun, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: "'你满是惊喜，是不是？'马格努斯走过亚历克的时候，朝着他的后颈吹了一口气，深蓝色的气雾让亚历克打了一阵冷颤。'那我们需要先找一个安全词。'马格努斯说完就走进了卧室。"





	Like A Drug

“我感谢你的主人的好意，但是我和，引用你的主人的原话，我的小男孩不是这种关系。”亚历克听到马格努斯的声音越来越大，他从沙发上起身走到门口，没想到自己居然看到一个瘦弱的女性在马格努斯面前跪了下去，她趴在地上亲了一下马格努斯的鞋尖，然后站起来，低着头走出了门。  
马格努斯在她身后夸张地行了个花里胡哨的礼，亚历克没忍住，哧哧笑了两声。马格努斯转过身子，朝着他扬起了不存在的高礼帽。亚历克想要模仿马格努斯的动作，也扬扬帽子回个礼。但他只是咧着嘴笑了笑，跟着马格努斯走回到客厅。  
马格努斯贴着亚历克坐到了沙发上，亚历克伸出胳膊揽过马格努斯的肩膀，马格努斯靠了过去，枕在了亚历克的大臂和肩膀上，顺便将腿也蜷在了沙发上，他就差和猫一样地打起呼噜了。他们头靠着头躺在沙发上，直到亚历克最后还是忍不住往前坐直了身子，“刚刚是怎么了？”他问马格努斯。  
马格努斯看向亚历克，叹了一口气，“我活了很久，亚历克山大，”他说，“我不但和各个种族的人谈过恋爱，更是谈过各种各样的恋爱。”他觉得这样就差不多了，但亚历克听到后却将手从马格努斯肩下抽了出去。亚历克整个身子都转向了马格努斯，腿盘到了沙发上，马格努斯只好也照着他的样子坐了起来，转过身和他对着。  
亚历克皱着眉，目不转睛地看向马格努斯，马格努斯可以用另一个轶事岔开话题，他甚至可以拉着他的暗影猎人去卧室，是的，他肯定如果他这样做的话，亚历克就不会再多问些什么了。但是他看向亚历克的眼睛，感觉自己坠入了一个深渊，往下坠落时风托起四肢的感觉很美妙，但同时也带有失重带来的痛苦。这种感觉让马格努斯上瘾。每次他都只想瞟亚历克一眼，却都不由自主地变成深深凝视，不能自拔。  
马格努斯又叹了口气，他向后错了错，离亚历克稍微远了些。“认识卡米拉之后，我和她一起参加过各种各样的派对，其中有几个里便有那样招待我们的。”他朝门廊的方向点点头，亚历克仍不错眼珠地继续盯着马格努斯瞧，“当时我和卡米拉只是跟着派对里玩。而卡米拉之后……这么说吧，我可能不小心留下了些名声，只是一点点，”马格努斯从沙发上蹦下去，走到酒柜里拿出自己最喜欢的那瓶威士忌，站在酒柜边给自己到了半杯，倚着柜子摇晃酒杯。  
他从来没有真的进行过24/7，但有人跪在过他脚下，还有几次自己被绑在别人面前，虽然之后马格努斯不会主动讲起，但那是段快活的时光，还益于清空自己，不再去想卡米拉。  
马格努斯呡了一口酒，他用拿着杯子的手指了指亚历克。亚历克跟着他，在沙发上转了个圈，几乎是趴在了沙发背上，“但后来事情变得过于认真了，还有些肮脏，所以我就不再继续了。但很明显，有几位吸血鬼也是永生的，而且记性不错。”  
亚历克也从沙发上走到了酒柜边上，他想从马格努斯手上接过他的杯子直接喝一口，马格努斯却在最后挪远了手，亚历克追着他往前上了半步，可是被拦在了半道，马格努斯嘟着嘴冲着亚历克摇了摇头，然后打了个响指，一个高脚杯出现在亚历克手里，又打了个响指，液面上出现了一团深绿色的烟雾，亚历克意识到那是马格努斯今天穿得衬衫的颜色。他忍不住不咧着嘴笑，就算他知道他看上去一定像个傻狗子。  
但笑容很快就褪下了，他低下头用指肚滑过高脚杯的杯口。深呼吸，他仰头一口气喝完了一整杯。马格努斯眨眨眼，看着他撇着嘴，瞪着高脚杯，将它放在了柜子上，“所以，那个是什么感觉？”他觉得自己还需要一杯这个挺烈的酒，最好再有点男朋友烟雾，它有股青柠的酸味。  
马格努斯听到之后眯着眼睛研究亚历克，亚历克躲开了他的视线，但马格努斯还是注意到了他略略放大的瞳孔。马格努斯突然意识到了事情的走向。再次打了个响指，他满上了亚历克的杯子。他拿起高脚杯，塞到亚历克手里，举着自己的杯子轻碰他的，“你满是惊喜，是不是？”马格努斯走过亚历克的时候，朝着他的后颈吹了一口气，深蓝色的气雾让亚历克打了一阵冷颤。“那我们需要先找一个安全词。”马格努斯说完就走进了卧室。  
亚历克努力想要透过黑色的眼罩看清楚马格努斯在干什么，但他真的什么也看不到。他现在只身赤裸，手被绑在正对着的柱子上，他用额头顶住冰凉的柱子，裸露的后背火辣辣地疼。  
亚历克今天才知道马格努斯还买下了他公寓下面的一整层。原本应该是客厅的地方，除了沿着墙有一排柜子和靠窗的角落里一根通顶的柱子，客厅里空无一物。亚历克跟着马格努斯走进屋子，马格努斯在屋子的正中间站住了脚，他踩着后脚跟转了个圈，“脱衣服。”亚历克没反应过来，他皱着眉瞪向马格努斯，马格努斯只是站在原地，没有更多的动作，他甚至可以说是面无表情，而亚历克竟然觉得这样的马格努斯也很辣。两个人僵持着，直到亚历克意识到了要发生了什么，“哦……”他突然感觉到自己的心脏猛烈撞击着胸腔。  
马格努斯穿着他锻炼时才会穿的背心，没有系上背心的扣子，亚历克的视线从他的腹肌扫到人鱼线，沿着人鱼线看到马格努斯的皮裤裤边，再往下，他看到皮裤绷在他的大腿上，紧紧贴着他的皮肤。“喜欢你看到的吗，暗影猎人？”马格努斯还是站在原地，“我给了你一个命令。”  
亚历克眨眨眼，开始服从。他将T恤从头上拽下来之后扔到地上，“叠好。”亚历克停下了正解开腰带的手，他抬起头看向马格努斯，马格努斯却没有多看他一眼，转而打开了高柜。  
“叠好衣服之后放到矮柜上。”马格努斯发出命令的语气冷淡，亚历克意识到如果自己不执行，肯定会有一定的后果。如果他不老实执行，马格努斯会干什么？“听从直觉。”这是马格努斯告诉自己的，是不是？所以他让衣服就堆在地上，解下皮带后，踢下裤子，让裤子也随意地散在地上。亚历克看着马格努斯的背影，马格努斯一个个点过柜子里的东西，亚历克看不清那都是什么，未知带来的恐惧中混杂着大量的兴奋，亚历克甚至觉得自己就要勃起了。  
马格努斯做了最终的决定，将皮鞭从柜子里拿出来，在自己的手腕上拍了几下。他转过身，“小山羊皮皮鞭，亚历克山大，”就在马格努斯转过身后，他不再接着说了。亚历克穿着底裤，背着手站在屋子中央，周围散着他的衣服。马格努斯甩了一下皮鞭。亚历克听到皮鞭打在空气中发出清脆的一声，咽下嘴里突然多出的唾液，他感觉嗓子还是干得发涩，甚至发苦。  
“亚历克山大，现在不是你耍孩子气的时候。”马格努斯踩着亚历克的衣服走到他面前，“但我要承认，我从未想过你也会这样。”他离得更近了，用皮鞭从亚历克的手肘往上滑到肩膀，最后划过他的下巴，亚历克跟着抬起了头。“这样挺可爱的，但……”马格努斯说。他绕到亚历克身后，皮鞭未离开亚历克的皮肤，等到了亚历克身后，马格努斯抬起手腕，快速挥舞皮鞭，小臂长的皮鞭落在了亚历克的臀部。皮鞭抽上的瞬间，亚历克感到一阵快速的刺痛，之后就是肿胀和鞭打后留下的热辣的感觉。马格努斯知道这一下不是特别疼，却足以留下一道漂亮的红色。亚历克倒吸了一口气，但他忍着疼，没有躲开，马格努斯因为这个亲吻他的肩头，“违背命令，就会被惩罚。”他说，嘴唇蹭过亚历克的皮肤。  
马格努斯之后示意亚历克张嘴，将皮鞭折叠后放到了他的唇间，“别咬，我不想上面有牙印。现在，我的小暗影猎人，去把衣服叠好放到矮柜上。”亚历克这回听话地蹲下捡起了衣服，等他再站起来的时候，马格努斯玩笑般地又拍了亚历克一下，正好压在了红肿之上。“然后站到柱子前。”他说完就离开了。  
亚历克叠好衣服后，马格努斯还没回来。他在屋子里转了一圈，然后站在了柱子前，不知道要继续做什么。  
他在外听从圣廷的命令，现在听从马格努斯的命令，但两者给他的感觉如此不同。他向后展展肩膀，想起马格努斯将唇贴在他的皮肤上时，短短几秒的触碰留下的感觉好像比小山羊皮皮鞭留下的疼痛还要强烈。  
门被打开又关上，锁发出咔的一声，他回过头，看到马格努斯拿着两三个枕头，还有一条黑色的眼罩。“我不记得我让你放下皮鞭，亚历克山大。看起来，我们还有很多要做的，是不是？”亚历克听到了马格努斯的声音，却完全没听懂他在说什么。他感觉自己每一丝注意力都陷入到了马格努斯的双眼中，不再是那双深棕色的眼眸，而是一双黄色的猫眼。他有一股冲动想要双手扶上他的脸颊，然后亲吻他的眼睛。  
那双猫眼越离越近，近到亚历克感到马格努斯呼出的热气打到自己的下颚。他这时才缓过神，眨眨眼，发现马格努斯的猫眼也正看着自己。眸子还是棕黑色的，却在琥珀色地衬托下闲得更加狭长，如此的非人类，却如此的……马格努斯。  
亚历克不自觉地低下头，侧过脸去找寻马格努斯的嘴唇，他感觉马格努斯也靠向了自己，两个唇瓣好像碰上了，又好像没有，马格努斯的戏弄勾引出亚历克由唇蔓延开的一阵瘙痒。他隐约听到马格努斯说，在一层里不允许有魔法，也不许他用如尼文。亚历克不知道自己究竟回应了什么，但他清楚地感觉到马格努斯的手从他的后背摸上去，最后轻抓起自己的头发，之后他就只能看见一片黑暗。  
视觉被剥夺后，其他的感觉便争先替代它落下的空缺。亚历克能感到系上眼罩后马格努斯的手指仍是插在自己的头发里，刚长出的头发茬沿着手指的移动被按倒在了一边，手指压在头皮上带来的温吞的触觉和压力美好却有些朦胧，直到他的手直接覆盖上自己脖子上的如尼文。不再有头发的阻隔，手掌的温度赤裸裸地按在自己的皮肤上，周围的空气突然凉了两三度，亚历克感觉就像是疲惫时迈进热水，颤栗着却只想要让更多的皮肤泡在有些烫的水中。  
但舒适的温度突然就被无情地撤离了，亚历克又听见了皮鞭划开空气时发出的声响，他屏住了呼吸，等待下一秒快速而尖锐的疼痛，可是那没有发生，转而却听见马格努斯走远又走近。他下意识地皱起眉，却发现皱眉后眼罩就会更紧地压在眼睛上，很不舒服。  
马格努斯拉过亚历克的手腕，隔着柱子绑好，之后他绕回去，揽着亚历克的腰，把他往后拉直到绑着的手腕刚好抵到柱子上，又贴着亚历克的手臂伸出手去调整好他手腕的高度，最后将推出来的矮柜卡在亚历克的大腿和柱子之间，枕头一个叠一个挤进矮柜和亚历克的胯之间。做完所有之后，“我们要开始了，亚历克山大，记得安全词。”他说。  
亚历克再一次提起一口气，好像每一块肌肉都随着马格努斯的一个字接着一个字而越绷越紧。他不知道自己到底在期待什么，却兴奋了起来。他断断续续地呼出一口气，然后感到皮鞭前端的卷须打到了身上。  
它确实带来了尖锐的刺痛，从上而下，又从下而上。但刺痛虽是刺人的，却远比最开始的那一下温和，像是带着啃咬的亲吻，有几下甚至只是让亚历克感到瘙痒，他想有几下他扭动着想要避开那种瘙痒的时候，他听到了马格努斯的轻笑。  
皮鞭从亚历克的肩头吻到肩胛骨，绕过腰，落到了臀上。每当皮鞭的卷须压到依旧红肿的那条斜挎过臀部的鞭痕时，触吻和轻抚中就会夹带上一丝刺痛，像是用指甲竖直地贯穿一道伤口，不一定能划开结好的疤，却足以让下面细嫩而新鲜的组织尖叫着躲开。如此的痛楚不时沿着亚历克的脊椎向上冲刺，钻到脑子里，又向下返到阴茎上。  
马格努斯的鞭打越来越重，最后一轮的力度和最开始的惩罚几乎相同，但亚历克发现自己居然放松了下来。他感觉疼，但却是好的那种，它会偷偷把肾上腺素和多巴胺混在一起然后塞进你手里，让你握暖之后一口吞下。绷紧的肌肉在皮鞭下发热，像是经历了一场强烈的按摩。  
最后一下是真正的疼痛，不是来自皮鞭，而是来自马格努斯。他将皮鞭收进了柜子里，关上柜门的声响让亚历克觉得一切都结束了，所以当他听到马格努斯再次走回来的时候，就开始扭动手腕想要挣脱出来，却被马格努斯一巴掌打断。之前还让亚历克感觉美好到想要软在马格努斯身上的温度，这时候就像是带上了山羊的角，或者它摘下了天使的光环。被拍打的皮肤好像是突然被烤热，没有红肿的地方感觉被红肿的地方一起拉扯了过去，满是酸涩的感觉，更别说原本就已经肿起来的部分。他颤抖着，快速而沉重地呼气，一口压着上一口，但肿胀的疼痛没有随着时间的流过而缓解，反而是越来越敏感。  
亚历克想要依靠马格努斯来分散下注意力，却突然发现周遭寂静无声。被疼痛缠住的时候，他丢掉了马格努斯的行踪。而现在他被剥夺了视觉，后背到臀部都火辣辣地疼，他感到异常得脆弱，绝望地想要在空气中嗅到马格努斯常用的须后水的味道，却也是努力而无果。像是被重力压进深海，或者关在玻璃密容器中有一点点抽出空气，突如其来的恐惧蛀虫一样残食亚历克。  
当方格中一半的黑色都被染成来灰，亚历克能听到自己慌张的心跳，就在一切都濒临过速的时候，他听到了马格努斯走向自己的脚步声。亚历克不知道这之间过了多久，但他已经出了一层薄汗，汗凉了很不舒服。  
马格努斯先是解开了绑住亚历克双手的长丝巾，然后让他靠在自己身上，又推开了矮柜，最后拽开了眼罩后的活扣。他捧着亚历克的脸颊，看着亚历克快速地眨了几下眼，瞳孔慢慢聚焦在自己脸上。他用拇指扫过亚历克的颧骨，印着他低下头。  
马格努斯半张着嘴，亲上亚历克的唇瓣，他用舌尖润湿对方干涩的唇，示意亚历克张开嘴，亚历克听话地照做了，以便让马格努斯能够更加尽情地舔舐过他的每一寸，标记领地一般。马格努斯的舌头就好像是一级级地走上台阶，贴着亚历克的上牙膛探进他的口腔。他碰过这里，又滑过那里。当马格努斯终于缠上亚历克的舌头时，亚历克不再忍耐，而是发出一声呻吟。这回亚历克真真切切地听到马格努斯低沉的轻笑。直到马格努斯的手摸上亚历克的阴茎，他这才发现自己已经完全勃起了。  
“我们去洗个澡吧。”亚历克听到马格努斯说。

结束啦。


End file.
